Sweethearts And Strangers, Rebel King x Brave Princess
by brriitt262
Summary: A collection of mostly fluffy Bellarke drabbles / ficlets / oneshots. Most of them are prompts, I will accept any you guys request!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have like 20 of these written already and I've been debating posting them for months and dammit, I'm doing it. ENJOY**

 **also, still working on my other story, sorry it's taking so long to update that guys**

* * *

 **Prompt; It's snowing and I'm walking down the street when you literally come sliding down the hill out of nowhere and crash into some bushes.**

* * *

It started as a normal day, the sun was out but the air was crisp, she could see her breath as she walked down the street and the snow crunched underneath her feet, a sure sign it was still winter.

Even on her vacation days she was up and out of her loft by eight am, prepared to conquer the day ahead of her, and with every new day off came a random adventure she was eager to go on.

Clarke walked into her favorite coffee shop and grabbed her favorite drink, along with a box of mini doughnuts, _who doesn't love mini doughnuts,_ before walking out and pressing her cup to her lips as she walked towards the door, hoping the hot liquid would soothe her aching, frigid, bones.

As she stepped out of Café Arkadia she couldn't help but marvel at the picture before her; fluffy white snowflakes began to fall from the sky, creating a winter wonderland. The ground looked like it was covered in millions of diamonds, shining as the sun reflected it in the most marvelous way.

She smiled to herself before looking around, trying to figure out her game plan. She originally wanted to go to the town square so she could sketch the scene before her, children running around the fifty foot Christmas tree, their parents drinking hot chocolate and smiling.

But now, now she wanted to go to the gazebo at the top of the hill, she wanted to see the falling flakes from all angles, she wanted to watch the children toboggan and parents panic while they hit the hidden bumps and flew through the air.

She wanted to do all the things she didn't get to as a kid, she wanted to live without question and wander without purpose, _she wanted to be free._

Just as she turned the corner on to Polis Lane, something flew by her and she heard a loud thump in the bushes, followed by a tiny giggle and an 'uh oh'.

Immediately going into doctor mode, she tried to take in what had happened. It looked like there was debris of an old, beat up toboggan sitting on the sidewalk a few feet in front of her and there was a definite something in the bushes.

"Need some help?" the blonde said sweetly as she took a step closer, peeking in the bushes to see a puffy, navy blue snowsuit, clearly concealing a child, and a blur of dark hair.

"Please" the girl mumbled and Clarke giggled before placing her coffee and bag on the sidewalk.

She dropped to her knees and reached into the bush, moving branches out of the way as she directed the little girl where to go, the last thing she wanted was to poke her eye out.

"Thank you so much" the little girl said as she launched herself into Clarke's arms, the unexpected force knocking them both backwards and into the snow.

Just as they sat up, both now giggling, child between her legs, a tall man came running towards them, shock plastered across his face.

The blonde took a moment to check out his features, he had piercing hazel eyes and shaggy dark hair, he was tall, at least six foot two, and from what she could see he had a light dusting of freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose.

"Octavia, what the heck" the man said and the child froze on the blonde's lap.

"It was an accident Bell" the little girl croaked and Clarke felt the need to pat her back.

"Ma'am are you okay?" the man, _Bell?,_ asked and Clarke chuckled.

"I can assure you I'm fine, I'm more concerned about this little thing!" she chirped as she tickled Octavia's sides and the girl released a gut wrenching laugh.

"I am so very sorry, I told her she wasn't prepared for the steep side of Mount Weather but she still felt the need to try it out behind my back" he mumbled as he placed his hand on the back of his neck, scratching at it nervously.

"She did pretty darn good if I do say so myself, if that bush hadn't of outright attacked her she would have been fine!" she replied and this time they were all laughing.

When the laughter died down, the little girl stood up, allowing Clarke to do the same.

"Your toboggan is ruined and you've ripped your snowsuit silly girl" the man exclaimed as he picked Octavia up and she huffed.

"No more snow?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes and Clarke felt her heart break.

"I can fix her snowsuit for you guys, it's the least I could do" she mumbled, and the man sighed.

"The name's Bellamy Blake, and I am truly sorry about this morning, but I can fix her snowsuit once we get home, thanks anyways princess" he blurted and Clarke felt herself flush.

"Princess? My name's Clarke, Clarke Griffin" she replied and he shot her a smirk.

"Well Clarke, Clarke Griffin, why don't you let me buy you a hot chocolate and we can discuss how you managed to win this little lady over so quickly" he said and her stomach did summersaults.

"I will supply the doughnuts!" she chirped and before she knew it all her other plans had been shot out the window, there would be no sketching, no watching the steady snow fall, instead she found herself skipping down the street, hand in hand with Octavia, as the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on trailed behind, shaking his head at the new found friendship.

And the next winter, on the first snowfall, she found herself between Bellamy's legs on a toboggan, Octavia strategically placed on her lap, as they slid down the steep side of Mount Weather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt; H** **e didn't think he could be any more disappointed than he currently was, but the paper in his hand proved him wrong.**

When they first met, ages sixteen and nineteen, no one thought anything of it; he was the annoying football player who needed order and control while she was the stubborn and carefree artist with a heart of gold, and they despised each other.

The first time Clarke Griffin stepped into his house his baby sister was upstairs crying, Atom had cheated on her and Octavia refused to talk to anyone. That was until the blonde came along, tub of ice cream in one hand and a pile of sappy movies in the other. It only took her two hours to get O back to normal again and Bellamy hated it.

He hated having to share his sister with the schools resident princess, the blonde that everyone knew and loved, the girl who didn't have to worry if she ever needed to leave the house after sunset because her neighborhood was safe and secure. She was daddy's little girl and she had everything she had ever wanted to prove it.

He started realizing he was wrong about Clarke Griffin at her father's funeral. He saw the marks that lined her wrists and the way her mother clung to the arm of another man, refusing to look her daughter in the eye as the petite blonde choked on her last words to her father.

He watched the tears streak her face as Octavia squeezed her hand, he watched as the girl everyone thought they knew faded away, broken dreams and promises were all that were left in her once warm blue eyes which were now icy and distant.

He spent countless days with her after that awful Sunday afternoon, curled up on opposite sides of the couch, eating ice cream and watching Netflix, patiently waiting for Octavia to get home from one of her many dates. And soon they began to bond, they both loved the feisty brunette and that was something they could work with, not only for Octavia's sake but for theirs too.

It was at the girl's high school graduation, two years after meeting and one year after her father's funeral when Bellamy began to realize things were changing. It was the twinge of jealously that rocked through him when Finn Collins touched her that made him realize the princess he once despised was now the girl who owned his heart.

And it was six months after that in which they fell into each other's arms. Clarke's nineteenth birthday had meant booze and lots of it, and with booze came confessions, tears, and sex? Love and sex are what got Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin through the darkest parts of their lives, but no one ever thought they would be getting through things in that way together.

 _Everyone thought wrong._

People made bets on how long it would last, how long the blonde would be able to tie down the playboy, how long the playboy would be able to keep the princess happy, so on and so forth.

Some said three months, others said a year, but absolutely no one thought they would make it as far as three years together, let alone end up getting married. Yet there they were, standing on a beach with only 30 or so people around, vowing to love each other for the rest of their lives.

And they did, god did they ever. They loved hard and deep, a kind of love that was only found in fairytales and sappy movies like the ones sixteen year old Clarke would use to make Octavia feel better. They loved each other with every piece of their soul, for better or for worse, until the day it all fell apart.

Bellamy Blake did not know disappointment until he held the flimsy piece of paper in his hands. He did not know disappointment until one day, twelve years down the road, he came home and all of her things were gone. He didn't know disappointment until he read the words she had scribbled on the tear stained page, over and over and over again.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry, maybe they were right all those years ago, may we meet again"_** echoed through his head as the tears began to roll down his cheeks and he remembered why he didn't love.

Love never ended happily. He loved his mother and she was killed. He loved his sister and she got married without even consulting him. He loved his princess and she left, no explanation, no reasoning, she vanished just like that.


End file.
